


Weekend Escape

by Persiflage



Series: Love Me More Than Dearly, Love Me Wholly [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coulson taking care of Skye, Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Inhumans (Marvel), Light Bondage, Little Debbie Snack Cakes, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Phil Coulson, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Skoulson RomFest 2k15 REDUX, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and Coulson enjoy a weekend off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekend Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts), [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts), [BrilliantlyHorrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrilliantlyHorrid/gifts), [Skyepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/gifts).



> The first in a series of fics written for the Skoulson RomFest 2k15 Redux. They're all set post-S2 and pretty speculative.  
> Written for the Day 1 prompts: Inhuman Biology, and Junk Food.

He hears her key in the door as he's setting his book down on the coffee table by his armchair, and before he can turn she's already sliding her arms around him from behind. Her cheek presses against his back, and he folds his arms over hers where they cross his chest, his hands wrapped just below her elbows. It feels strange, having two hands again, but it's nice too – nice to be able to put both of his hands on her arms.

"Missed you," she mutters into his back, and he smiles when she tightens her arms, then grunts slightly.

"Oof." She chuckles and his smile broadens into a grin, though she cannot see it. "Missed you, too," he tells her. He always does when she's away on her secret missions. "How – " He doesn't finish the question, because Skye's stomach growls very loudly, and it's his turn to chuckle. "Dinner?"

"Please," she agrees, and she slides her body around to stand in front of him, then kisses him swiftly. "I should go shower and change."

"Need a hand?" he asks, smirking cheekily. 

"Trouble with that is, if you give me a hand, it'll take at least twice as long because you can't keep your hands to yourself."

"You don't like my hands?" He pouts at her, enjoying the teasing.

"Phil, you know I _love_ your hands, they're, like, one of your top three best features."

He smirks some more. "I bet I can guess the other two."

Skye rolls her eyes at him. "Of course you can."

He pulls her body against his, then drags his tongue across her lower lip. She moans softly, and her lips part, allowing him to slide his tongue inside her mouth. At the same time, he presses his lower body against hers, knowing she'll be able to feel his arousal.

"Coulson." His name is a whimper as he deepens their kiss, and his left hand slides down her back to cup her ass, pressing her lower body even more firmly against him. Her stomach growls again, and he pulls back to rest his forehead against hers. 

"Okay, I get the message," he tells her. "Dinner first."

She gives him a swift, apologetic kiss on the corner of his mouth. "Sorry."

"Don't be," he tells her, "I'm just being selfish." He gives her an equally brief kiss on the lips, then releases her. "I'll make it something quick and filling."

"Thanks." She pulls away from him, and he can tell she half wants to stay, but she keeps going, crossing the apartment's sitting room, to head for the bathroom, while he moves into the kitchen. 

They've only managed to steal forty-eight hours out of their busy schedules for this time together so he's brought some food ready prepared – his homemade chicken noodle soup that just needs re-heating will do nicely for tonight, he thinks, together with some French bread, and he gets the soup container out of the fridge and pours it into a pan, before getting out the bread he knows Skye always enjoys.

AC-S-AC-S-AC

After they eat, talking shop the whole time, Coulson goes to make some coffee and to load the dishwasher; he walks back into the sitting room to find Skye has made herself comfortable on the couch – so comfortable, in fact, that she's already fallen asleep. He shakes his head fondly, and sets her mug on the coffee table, then he turns on the TV, the sound down low, and settles into the nearby armchair to wait for her to wake again. 

He finds his glance straying her way every now and again; he can't help being glad her hair's growing out again: she'd cut it really short for the undercover mission she just completed, and while he had grown used to it being short, he'd missed her long hair, and her bangs.

He tries not to stare too openly, despite the fact he's missed seeing her; he thinks, instead, about how much he likes these little slices of domesticity they've begun to share. And it's nice they were able to come here: the apartment's not a SHIELD safe house, it's one he bought a few years ago, and has been renting out until recently, and no one, aside from Skye, knows of its existence.

He's pulled from his thoughts when she groans, then mutters inaudibly for a few minutes, and he's just wondering whether he should wake her when she abruptly comes awake herself; she stares at him a bit blankly for a moment until she recognises him, then her hard stare softens into her more usual Skye expression, and he smiles at her, getting a grin back.

"Bad dream?" She nods, then swings her legs off the couch and sits up, reaching for the coffee. "That's probably gone cold," he tells her, and she pulls a face, but drinks it anyway.

"Sorry I fell asleep," she says, and he shakes his head, too used, by now, to the quirks of Skye's Inhuman biology: she has to eat a lot more after using her powers, then she often falls asleep soon after eating. She also has more energy when awake, and needs less sleep than he does – which can make it a bit harder for him to keep up with her; he's hoping that the new training regime he's started now that he's got a new hand will help with that.

"Do you want some more coffee?" he asks, "or anything else to eat?" He slants a sly smile her way. "I brought some Little Debbie snack cakes with me."

She rolls her eyes at him. "Dork." Her tone is fond, though, and he smirks; he wonders what other people would think if they knew that the snacks were responsible for them finally taking the step from colleagues/partners/friends to lovers. Not that he plans on telling anyone since none of the others know yet that he and Skye have taken that step.

She gets to her feet, and grabs their empty coffee mugs. "Do you want some more?" she asks, gesturing with the mugs.

"No thanks."

She nods, then disappears into the kitchen for a few moments, and he's not terribly surprised when she returns carrying a box of the Cosmic Cupcakes. She sets the box down on the coffee table, then looks over at him. "Join me?"

"Thought you'd never ask," he teases, and moves from the chair to the couch, sitting against the right arm, and she settles beside him, her legs stretched out along the length of the couch, and her back against his arm and side, until he shifts his arm and slides it under hers to wrap around her torso. "Comfy?"

"Yeah," she sighs, and tilts her head sideways to look at his face. He leans down and kisses her, although the angle's very awkward. She growls, then pushes him away while she moves to sit sideways on his lap. "Much better." 

He chuckles, and she resumes kissing him, her arms winding around his neck. He finds himself wondering just how much sleep he's going to get over the next forty-eight hours, not that he'll mind if it's not a lot – between her recent undercover mission, and her work for Project Caterpillars, they haven't seen each other for six weeks, and he's fairly sure sleep is not high on her list of priorities for these two days either.

As they kiss he slips his left hand under the hem of her dress (it's the red one she wore the day he first gave her a ride in Lola – his favourite dress of hers), clasping her knee for a bit, before beginning to slide his fingers up her inner thigh. She moans into his mouth, then bites down on his lower lip, and he moans back, especially when she playfully tugs on his lip, before releasing it as she arches her body and pushes her sex against his hand. He takes the opportunity to graze his teeth over her throat, and she moans again; her thighs fall further open, and he takes the hint, slipping his fingers underneath the crotch of her panties.

She's already wet as he eases first one finger, then a second, inside her, and she gasps his name as he pushes his fingers deeper. 

"Good?"

"Yes." She hisses her agreement, then shifts on his lap, trying to take his fingers deeper, and he can't help groaning at the pressure on his hard cock.

"Skye."

"Please, Phil."

He loves it when she begs, so he begins finger fucking her properly, all the while alternating between kissing, sucking, and grazing his teeth over her throat. Then he bites down carefully on her earlobe, and she cries out as her muscles tighten around his fingers. 

He strokes her through the aftershocks before finally sliding his fingers free, and she reaches down to grab his wrist as he lifts his hand from between her legs.

"Let me get that for you, Phil," she says, and brings his hand to her mouth, sucking his fingers clean.

His cock throbs inside his jeans and he moans as she swirls her tongue around the tips of his fingers. "Please, Skye, please." He's not above begging himself when he's with her, and she smirks at him as she slides his fingers free of her mouth with a loud, wet pop.

"How do you want me to get you off?" she asks. "Mouth, hand, or full-on fuck."

"Hand?" he suggests – he's not ashamed to admit that he does love it when she uses her hand, because it's not just a handjob, it's a handjob with Skye's powers.

She chuckles, then climbs off his lap, before helping him to stand up. She gets his jeans unfastened and shoved down as far as his knees before pushing his shoulder to get him to sit down again. She kneels on the couch beside him, eyeing his rampant cock with obvious relish, if the lazy lick she gives her lips is anything to judge by. 

"Ready?" 

He nods, and she curls her hand loosely around the base of his shaft. He smiles at her little frown of concentration as she begins to vibrate the air between her hand and his dick, then he groans. She slowly draws her hand up his length and he groans again; his hands clutch at the couch cushions in a white-knuckled grip as the vibrations increase in intensity as her hand moves towards his tip. The air pulses around his cock, and then he's coming hard; Skye leaning in to wrap her mouth around the head of his cock, and he almost blacks out at the sheer pleasure of those sensations.

His head crashes against the back of the couch. "Fuck, Skye," he gasps; she chuckles quietly as she eases off on the vibrations and his cock starts to soften.

"Shall we take this to the bedroom?"

He nods. "Just – just gimme a minute, yeah?" he asks, his chest still heaving and his heart racing.

She smirks at him, and he rolls his eyes, then smirks back, and her eyebrows rise. "What's that smirk for, AC?" 

"Wait and see," he tells her, and she chuckles. 

As he tries to catch his breath and calm himself down, she reaches for the box of Cosmic Cupcakes, and takes one out. He watches as she breaks it in half, then scoops the filling out with her tongue – a trick he's proud to say he taught her. The gesture seems unselfconscious, until she flicks her eyes at him and a smirk curls the corners of her mouth. He rolls his eyes, eliciting a giggle. 

"Do you want one?"

He shakes his head. "I brought them for you."

"That doesn't mean you can't have one, or more than one," she argues. "You know I like to share."

"I do know," he agrees. Skye's a great one for sharing, especially these days. She raises an eyebrow, and he chuckles quietly. "Just the one, then."

Her smile is almost blinding in its intensity as she pulls a second cake from the box and passes it to him.

AC-S-AC-S-AC

Once in the bedroom they undress each other slowly, trading kisses to shoulders, arms, fingers, nipples, bellies, and thighs, before she tumbles him onto the bed and straddles his thighs.

"How do you feel about being tied up?" she asks, and he raises an eyebrow – it's something they've discussed, but not yet tried.

"Now?" he asks.

She nods, biting her lip. "You don't like the idea," she observes, and he shakes his head slightly. 

"It's not that so much as that I don't want to do that right now," he tells her. "Do you mind?"

She shakes her head vehemently. "Of course not, Phil. I'd never insist that you do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable."

He reaches up and tugs her down to lie on top of him. "I know you wouldn't," he says reassuringly. "I don't mind doing it later, or maybe tomorrow, but right now I have other things I'd like to do."

She wriggles against him. "Yeah? Like what?"

"Weeelllll," he says, drawing the word out as he runs the fingertips of his left hand down her spine, then drags them back up again. "I was thinking I'd eat you out."

She lifts her head. "Would this be one of those times when you eat me out until I can't move?"

"Maybe?"

She laughs, and he moans at the sensation of her body shaking atop his. "What about a compromise?"

He raises his eyebrows, inviting her to continue.

"Eat me out and make me come three or four times, and then let me tie you up and ride you?"

" _Skye._ " He loves it when she rides him – he basically loves it whenever she is on top and/or in charge while they fuck. 

"That a yes then, Phil?" She's smirking at him so much that he guesses she's basically 'read' the answer to her question already – one of the quirks of her new powers that it took him a little while to adjust to, the way she can sense his emotions according to the vibrations he gives off. (It's not just him, of course, but she'd explained that the closer her relationship is with someone, the better she can read their vibrations, and even before they became lovers, he'd been closer to her than he'd ever been to anyone else.)

"Yeah, I can go with that." 

He wraps his arms around her, then rolls them over so she is sprawling on her back, and he begins kissing a slow path down her body, paying particular attention to the spots that he knows are sensitive for her. He smirks up at her when she parts her thighs eagerly as he reaches her lower belly, and she reaches down to tug at his hair a bit.

"Ready?" he asks in a low voice.

"Yeah." She sighs in anticipation, and he wraps his hands around her upper thighs, digging his thumbs in, then draws the flat of his tongue up the length of her sex.

"Phil." It comes out as a breathy moan, and he smiles against her skin, then repeats the action a couple more times, before beginning to concentrate on her clit, sucking hard, then swirling his tongue around it, before dipping his tongue inside her as he nudges her clit with his nose.

"I hope you're gonna keep count, 'cos I can't," she gasps above him, just before he drives her to her first orgasm, and he chuckles softly as he catches his breath before diving back in again.

He lets up after her third orgasm because if he doesn't, he'll end up coming himself: Skye's never been shy about being vocal about her enjoyment of sex with him (although she can be quiet if necessary), and her noises and her words tend to arouse him as much as the act of driving her up to and over the edge. 

He pulls himself up the bed to sprawl beside her, his cock throbbing painfully, and she rolls onto her side, then leans over him to kiss him, her left hand resting over his heart and the scar on his chest. 

Eventually she sits up, then asks, "Tie or belt?"

"Belt," he says, and she climbs off the bed to pull his belt from his jeans. He watches, enjoying the view of his young lover, all toned muscle and sweat-sheened skin. She smirks at him when she straightens up and catches him staring, then she climbs back onto the bed beside him.

"Condoms?"

"Drawer." She fishes the box out and pulls one from the pack, leaving the box on top of the nightstand. 

He holds his breath as she carefully sheathes his cock, only releasing his breath with a noisy whoosh when she pulls her hands away and picks up the belt instead. He lifts his hands to the headboard, and she leans over him to fix the belt in place. He can't resist pushing up and sucking a pert nipple into his mouth, earning himself an admonitory "Phil". He chuckles, then sucks on her other nipple as well, just so that it won't feel left out.

"That too tight?" she asks when she finishes.

He tests it, then shakes his head, and she grins a little, before moving down the bed. 

"I ought to tease you," she observes, as she shifts to straddle his thighs, his erection poking up in front of her. "But I don't want you to come yet."

"Tease me next time," he suggests, and she gives a quick nod, then lifts herself up and lowers herself down onto his cock.

"Skye." He moans, then growls as he tugs at the belt, wishing for a moment that she hadn't tied him up. He only just got his new hand last week, and this is the first time he's had the chance to use it with Skye, and now he's tied up. What possessed him to agree to this, he wonders.

"Phil." She says his name softly, then leans forward, sliding her hands up his raised arms as she presses her mouth to his. "Relax," she mutters against his lips. "I'll untie you in a bit and you can touch me to your heart's content."

He allows himself to relax. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I know you want to show off your funky new hand."

"Funky?" he asks with a quiet chuckle.

"Isn't it?" she teases.

"Maybe." He kisses her, and she kisses him back, just as hungry and eager as he is. "Now fuck me."

"Bossy," she chides, and he smirks at her.

She gives a little shake of her head, then lifts herself up until his cock almost slides out of her, then she lowers herself back down again. She does this three or four times, while Coulson tries not to buck beneath her (and fails), then she circles her hips a couple of times, before reaching forward to grab his shoulders as she begins to ride him in earnest. 

He wants to pull her body down over his, then roll them both over so he can pound into her, but she's tied him up, and her knees press against his thighs, holding him in place, as she moves faster and faster. All he can do is hang on.

She comes hard, her body tightening around his, and he follows bare seconds later. She slumps down on top of him, and he tugs at the belt again, wanting to wrap his arms around her and just hold her (yes, he likes post-coital cuddles). She brushes her lips over his chin, then reaches up and tugs the belt open, and Coulson ditches it over the side of the bed before slipping his arms around her.

"Okay?" she murmurs.

"Yeah." He kisses the top of her head, then shuffles them further down the bed so his head rests on the pillow. "You?"

"'m good," she mumbles, and he chuckles. 

"You're better than good."

"Dork."

"And proud," he tells her, eliciting a chuckle from her. He feels his cock slip out of her and reaches down to remove the condom, then shifts onto his side, and Skye moves with him so they end up facing each other, their arms wrapped around each other, and their legs entangled. She looks half asleep again, and he presses a brief kiss to her mouth.

"Sleep," he says, and she mutters agreement, shifts slightly, then her eyes slide closed. He sighs in quiet satisfaction, then closes his own eyes. They have two more days before they have to go their separate ways, time enough for more sex and domesticity.


End file.
